Many devices and services that serve to decorate moving pictures or still pictures have been provided. End users often use such devices and so forth when they exchange decorated moving pictures or the like so as to share their feelings between them. For example, a print seal device can take pictures with a camera, decorates taken pictures with frames or stamps, and prints the decorated pictures.
JP2003-92706A Publication (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a personal broadcasting system that is similar to a TV or radio broadcasting system. This system also decorates user's moving pictures or still pictures. The end user sets a broadcasting time for the system. At the broadcasting time that the end user has set for the system, a streaming delivery server decorates a moving picture or still picture transmitted from a user's terminal and delivers the decorated moving picture or still picture to client terminals live.